


class: assassin

by strawberricream



Series: heart eyes 💖 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader gets a tattoo, gamer!makki hehe, spitting kink, u two r in luv sjfjwjjdks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream
Summary: you surprise takahiro with a tattoo
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader
Series: heart eyes 💖 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	class: assassin

**Author's Note:**

> gamer hiro.,,... so sexy.... ive had this tattoo thing in my head for a while
> 
> first new thing ive written in a while and ofc its for him <33

you feel weirdly exposed, even in the dim, LED glow of his room. his dual desktop monitors sit inactive on the home screen of a game he bought last week. 

“not playing anymore?” 

takahiro’s eyes flicker up from your bare chest to your face, illuminated by a cool neon blue that starts fading into a deep purple. you look good bathed in neon LEDs; the lights casting a pretty overlay across your skin. his thumbs trace over the skin of your ribs as he bends down to kiss you.

“nah,” he mumbles, left hand moving up to cup your breast, fingers pinching your nipple. “not after you’ve shown me _this_.” he makes a point to squeeze you just above the waist. 

you giggle, bringing your arms around him, whispering against his lips, “you like ‘em?”

“fuck yeah.” 

his tongue makes an appearance this time and your head is left swirling into a pool of nothing but _him_ and his large hands over your skin. your knees knock into his sides when he bites down on the bottom of your lip. 

in the two weeks you were apart, you went and got flowers tattooed across the front of your ribs. you think it’s fitting: for his last name, for your desire to _have_ his last name, for the way takahiro makes flowers bloom in all the nooks and crannies of you with his love. 

he pulls back and you’re lightheaded, perfectly content to lie on his bed and let him admire you. 

_he’s_ lightheaded. you came in part way through a test run he was doing with his friends while they were trying out a new group formation. standing next to him, you smiled cheekily and pulled your shirt up and over your head. his eyes went comically wide. 

they’re narrowed now, staring at all your exposed skin and the pretty way you lie on his bed. your lips are glossy, cheeks ruddy. topless, deliciously topless. he licks his lips, admiring the rise and fall of your chest and the pretty ink that adorns your soft skin. his right hand moves to skim over the length of your thigh, slipping underneath the pleated skirt you have on. his fingers slide over your slit, over your panties. 

over where there _should be_ fabric. 

“fuck,” he swears, swallowing thickly. “did you come over like this?”

he knows your answer—he just wants to hear you say it. 

you grin, sitting up and kissing up his neck, over his adam’s apple and place another one on his jaw.

“yep.” you pop the ‘p’ and takahiro thinks he’s going to pass out.

“ _fuck_.” 

you giggle again. you must be some kind of assassin, he thinks. out to get him; oneshot him in the chest and leave him to bleed out to death. 

but when _you_ are the way you are (and your pussy as fucking good and _tight_ as it is, if he’s being honest), he doesn’t care. hell, he’ll even stand out in an open area for you. 

“hiro.” you tug on his t-shirt, rubbing a hand over the outline of his cock over his sweats. you ghost your lips across his jaw, leaving soft pecks as you trail up, up, up next to his ear. your voice is sugary sweet. “fuck me, please?” 

“shit,” he mutters, pulling his shirt off impatiently. he’s so hard. what else is a guy supposed to do when his hot-ass girlfriend comes over after not seeing each other for two weeks with a tattoo based on you? 

he tosses his shirt off the bed and pushes you back onto his bed, flipping your skirt up. 

“hold your legs, baby.”

you hum, holding yourself open for him. you can’t help the impish grin that makes its way across your lips as you watch him tug his sweats and boxers down. you can feel yourself clench around nothing as you watch him stroke himself to you presented so nicely underneath him. 

“hiro,” you whine, bringing a hand down to spread your lips, dipping a finger into your wet cunt. “please, baby, want your cock in my pussy.”

he groans, pulling your hand away and spitting on your hole before rubbing it in with his fingers. “yeah—fuck—loud and clear, babe.” 

pride swirls in his chest with the way you’re staring at his bared skin. he pushes a finger in just as you wrap your hand around his cock, pumping him languidly. you both moan and takahiro leans down to kiss you again, trickling kisses down your jaw, neck, chest and eventually over the ink. 

“hiro,” you lilt, breath hitching when his thumb draws those little intoxicating circles over your clit. 

“yeah?” he adds another finger, relishing in the way your hips jump. 

“love you,” you whisper, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. 

he kisses you fully on the lips again, heart lodged in his throat. 

“love you too, babe, fuck,” he swears.

you snicker, glee stretching your pretty smile wide seeing the effect you have on him. “fill me up with your cum, ‘kay, daddy?”

god, he’s so happy he came to tokyo.

**Author's Note:**

> flowers for 'hanamaki (花巻)', 'hana (花)' meaning flower. i don't have a particular flower in mind.


End file.
